It has been proposed to place a high frequency (HF) RFID tag and antenna in a package to identify the package or to confirm the genuineness of the package. The RFID tag and antenna can be placed, for example, on an undersurface of a closure applied to a container to form the package. Ultra high frequency (UHF) RFID kernel tags include an RFID circuit and a low power UHF antenna. However, such UHF RFID kernel tags require a boost antenna for efficient and reliable communication with external circuitry. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a closure and a package that address this need in the art.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A closure in accordance with a first aspect of the present disclosure includes a plastic shell for securement to a container neck finish. An RFID kernel tag is disposed within the shell, and includes an RFID circuit and a low power UHF antenna coupled to the circuit. A boost antenna, electromagnetically coupled to but otherwise disconnected from the RFID kernel tag, boosts signal gain to and from the RFID kernel tag. In several exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, the RFID kernel tag is secured to an undersurface of the base wall of the closure, and the boost antenna is disposed on the undersurface of the closure base wall, on an opposing surface of a liner disk disposed within the closure shell or comprises a metal layer on an induction seal disk secured to the end of the container neck finish.